Plan
by LadySubaru62
Summary: There is a girl in the village that everyone wants. But she has a plan for them.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I have had in my head for a while, so I decided to write it down.

This story will contain lemony goodness.

Parings (I don't know how many there will be)

I do not know Naruto But I do own my Character.

Naruto and his ex-sense were walking down the street. Kakashi was reading his book like he always does and Naruto was bragging on how strong he had gotten. "Naruto" he hurd his name called out in the streets. He looked to see who called him and he saw her. She was running towards him, "He Sis" he called out, which had gotten Kakashi's attention. Kakashi looked up from his book to see a beautiful young lady running up to them. His eye looked at her with a hint of lust in his eye. She was a girl of about 5'6 with long brown hair that was up in a ponytail, a short Chinese style dress on with leg warmers and slip on shoes. But as with Kakashi he was looking at other places. 'she has got some big breasts' thought Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto what are you up to" she said. But then she notice that she was being rude to the person he was with. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Ire" she said to Kakashi. But Kakashi was still lost in a very Hentai thought. But her words brought him out of it. " Oh hi my names is Kakashi". So you are the famous Kakashi I have hurd some much about. Naruto tells me you are his ex-sense. Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto. And ruffed his hair with his hand. "So why does Naruto call you his big sis" asked Kakashi. Oh he calls me that because I have been around him sense he was little, I helped take care of him. Kakashi nodded and looked at her with a smile. "Hey Naruto I am going to go train do you want to come with me?" Naruto said that he cant he was going to go eat.

Ok then well I am going to the training grounds. She gave Naruto a tight hug and ran off. "Well Naruto, I'm off see you later" Kakashi said. And with a poof he was gone. Naruto didn't have a good feeling when he left. Ire ran through the trees and ran by this older man that was writing some thing down. She waved to him and he started at her (and I think we all know who this is). His eyes like almost popped out of his head. He watched her run towards the training ground and followed her. When she got to the training there were some people already there. She know who they were. "Hi Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and Neji ". Do you guys mine if I train here with you? she asked. All the guys shook their heads yes. But then took off.

I wonder where they went. But in her mind she knew where they went, they were hiding in the trees to watch her train. She could also feel Kakashi and the old man that she knew was Jiraiya. So she started to stretch out before she trained. She got on the ground and stretch out her calves and hamstrings. Then she stood up and did a back bend, lifting her legs in the air. Her dress fell slightly. She could feel the guys breathing getting heaver. Then she opened her legs and did a split. Then placing her legs in front of her, she placed her legs on the ground and stood up. Then she went to a tree and started to work on her punches and kicks,

Kakashi POV  
I watched her as she started her warm ups. But when she did the back bend and showed off those grouse legs, in my mind I had to have her. I don't care how but I just.

Jiraiya pov  
I watched her as she worked. I am getting so hard, I need to have her right now.

Sasuke pov  
As I watched her my love for her grew more and more. I always saw her around Naruto and how nice she was to him, she is just so kind.

Kiba pov  
As I sat in the bushes watching her, he body is just so perfect. She would make a great mother for my young.

Shikamaru pov  
I cant believe what I am watching, she is like a goddess. 'How troublesome' he thought.

Lee pov  
She is just so spectacular, she carries around the powerful sprit that everyone should carry.

Neji pov  
I never thought a woman could be so strong, she has to be mine

End POV  
Back to regal pov

After she finished working on her punches and kicks she started to work on some of her new jetsu's. She worked on her shadow clones that Naruto showed her how to do. But it took a lot of chakra to do it. So she worked on it for a while.

A couple of hours later.

She sat on the ground, tired and sweaty. "Well I think that this is enough for now" she said out loud. I think that I will go to the hot spring and take a bath. And all the guys started to get nose bleeds. She laughed in her mind. She took off towards the hot springs. She got there before the guys did. She stood there and looked out at the wonderful springs. The sun had gone down and the moon was full giving the springs a mysterious look. Once she felt the guys were all there, she put on a little show.

She took off her shoes and leg warmers. She untied her hair, the long brown strands fell just below her waist. She slowly undid her dress. And I mean slowly. Inch by Inch. She could here the guys breathing getting harder. Soon the dress fell off of her body and she stepped into the water. She turned around so she was facing the trees, but her hair covered her breasts. I could scene all the guys sighing in frustration. She sat down in the water and grabbed the wash cloth she brought with her. She started to wash her body, first her face, then her neck and down her chest and flat stomach. She decided to give the guys a little more so she flashed her chest ever so slightly.

Then she hurd a crash, she could sense that it was Kiba that fell out of the tree. She played to dumb card and called out to see if any one was there. When she was satisfied that they didn't think that she knew they were there. She continued. After she finished washing she started to run her hands up and down her body, then she grabbed her chest and played with them. The she hurd 2 body's fall out of the trees, they were Lee and Shikamaru. She started to giggle. 'So the only ones left are Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraiya' she thought.

The guys pov  
'OMG, What is she doing. She is so hot. I must have her all to my self. She is make me so hard". They all thought.  
End pov

She decided to end the fun and get out of the water and step in to a towel after giving the guys an eye full. Her full body from head to toe. As she wrapped the towel around herself she hurd 3 body's fall out of the tree. They were Sasuke, Neji and Jiraiya. So the only one left was Kakashi. She decided to have him. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note and attached it to a kunai and sent it flying to Kakashi. He jumped when it hit the tree.

The Note Said.  
'Dear Kakashi,  
Since you are the only one that is not passed out on the ground, come to my house and I will give you a special prize.  
Love Ire'

Kakashi pov  
I jumped when the kunai hit the tree. I read the note and almost fell out of the tree. She was looking right at me and gave me a wink, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. I was stunned for a minute then disappeared in smoke to.

And all the other guys were passed out on the ground, but they started to stirred and they notice that Ire and Kakashi were gone. They all thought what was going to happen. So they ran off to look for her.

Ire got dressed in a pretty silk Kimono, and waited for Kakashi to show up. The she hurd a knock at the door and went to open it. Kakashi walked in and looked a Ire. She closed the door behind him and locked it. Kakashi walked over and sat on the couch, as Ire stood in front of him.

Lemon Lemon Lemon yeah

"What is the special prize you said I would get" asked Kakashi. She walked up to Kakashi and climbed on top of his lap. "This is your prize" She started to plant kisses on his mask covered lips, and started to rock her hips into his. When she pulled away he pulled down his mask and pulled her in to a passionate kiss, she could fell his tongue trying to get its way in, with a moan she let it in. Kakashi tongue wanted to taste her, she tasted of roses. She could fell his harden member though his pants.

She broke the kiss and got off of him. He made a grunt until she pulled him off the couch and towards the bedroom. She pulled off his vest and shirt. She pushed him on the bed and startled his hips and began kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around back and pushed her forward in to the kiss. He snaked his hand in to her kimono and started to squeeze her breast. She let out a moan in the kiss.

She let go of his kiss and untied her obi and pulled it off. Then Kakashi grabbed her hips and flipped positions so that he was now on top. He leaded down and started to lick and bite at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. She was moaning in a low voice. Her hands were running up and down his back. Then he left her neck and started to kiss down her body. Taking one of her nipples and started to suck. She moaned and arched her back to his touch. He runs her hands through his hair. Then he started to suck on the other one. When he was done he trailed kisses down her flat stomach until he reached he wet womanhood.

He looked up at her with a look of lust in his eyes then he bent down and started to lick at her womanhood. She arched her back when he did this and moaned loudly. He continued his licking and sucking as she ran her fingers thought his hair and moaning in pleasure. He raised his arms up and started to play with her breasts. "Kakashi" she moaned. With that moan he stopped and raised up. He removed his paint and boxers that contained is fully erect member. She looked down and saw how big he was. He climbed back on top of her and kissed her lips. But this time it was a rough kiss. She could tell that he wanted to finish this soon. While he kissed her, he placed his member at her entrance and they slid it in. She moan loudly in to his mouth as they kissed. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and passion. He loved the way that she looked.

When he was all the way in side of her. She bucked her hips wanting him to start. With that he pulled all the way out and then back in hard. She was grunting and moan as he trusted. He grabbed her hips so that he could go faster. As his thrust started to go wild as he hurd her moan his name. He was grunting and moaning in pleasure of the way that she felt inside. He was going faster and hard and he knew that he was about to hit his limit. And with one finally thrust he split his seed in side of her, she came as well. Then he fell on top of her not wanting to crush her.

"That was Amazing" she said. "Yeah it was" said Kakashi. When he pulled out of her and laded on the bed. She crawled over to him and cuddle with him as they fell a sleep. But she woke up a lit later and walked over to the bath room. She looked at her stomach and it had a pink mark on it. 'yes it took' she though. As an evil smile crept on to her face. One down and 6 more to go.

Well that is the first chapt. What do you guys think, I would really like reviews. more chapts up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

As I stated before I don't own Naruto.  
' ' is for when people are thinking.

After she was done in the bathroom she laded back in bed and cuddled with Kakashi. As the morning sun shined through the blinds, Kakashi's eyes started to open. He could see the beautiful face of Ire, looking so peaceful as she slept. Then Kakashi looked over at the clock and notice that he was late for a meeting with the Ambu. He jumped out of bed. He got dressed quickly, he looked over at Ire sleeping, he ran and gave her a kiss. He also wrote her a note, then left. She felt him get up and leave. So she decided to get up and read the note.

'Dear Ire  
Last night was the best night of my life. I think that I have real feelings for you. I would like to see you later, come by my apartment, so we can talk.  
Love Kakashi.

She gave a sigh. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day, she took a show and got dressed. She left her apartment and ran through the village. She could scene a couple pairs of eyes watching her. 'Which one should I go after next' she though. 'I know, Jiraiya, he will be next' she thought, a grin grassing her lips. She ran in to a restaurant to get something to eat. As she waited for her food, 3 guys came up to her. They were Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji. They sat down at the same table and stared at her. "Can I help you guys" she asked. Sasuke was the first to ask. "Ire do you want to come and train with us today?" She looked at all of there faces, the looking of want in their eyes. "Sure" she said. 'Dang I not going to get to Jiraiya any time soon' she thought. All the guys smiled at her when she said yes.

She ate her food then, went with the guys to the training grounds. Lee, Kiba and Shino where already there. "Hi guys" she said. They had a weird look in there eyes. It was a look of Lust and Anger. She went over to a tree and started to stretch. The guys went to the other end of the grounds and had a talk. But they didn't know that she could hear every thing they said. "What are we going to do now," asked Kiba. They looked over and made sure that Ire could not hear them. "We are going to train with her and get her really tired and then we tie her up and take turns with her" said Sasuke. "Are you all sure you want to do this," ask Lee. They all nodded.

She had hurd everything they said. She was surprised that they were going that far to get her. She smiled in her head, and that would be a quick way to get what she wanted. But then she didn't want it that way. She had to decide if she would make the first move. She walked up to the guys with a smirk on her face. They all watched as she walked up to them. "Hey guys why don't we forget about training and go to Sasuke's house and have a little fun" she said. All the guys just looked at her and they all started to grin. She started to walk towards the house and all the guys followed watching her hips sway as she walked.

When they got to his house, Sasuke unlocked the door and let everyone in. Then he locked the door so that no one will disturbed them. She sat on the couch and all the guys sat around her. She watched as there eyes went up and down her body. A slight pink huge danced across her face and they guys started to get hard. She got off the couch and walked in front of the guys. "The way that this is going to work is that, I will close my eyes and point at the guy that gets to go first," she said. But she decided to give the guys a little show first. She grabbed the zipper in the front of her dress and slowly started to pull it down. They guys watched intently. Soon the dress was unzipped but it still hugged her body. They could see the curve of her breast, and they all got even harder.

She closed her eyes and with her charka picked one of the guys. And the lucky one is...

Sorry Guys Gonna Cut You Off There. Next 2 chaps are going to be a Giant Lemons.


End file.
